<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Company, free of charge by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321344">Company, free of charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan'>Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe – Not Famous, Amusement Parks, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make it two, please.”</p><p>Jisung beams at the stranger in shock, half-expecting to see a classmate, maybe one of his roommates kindly offering their help. Instead, he’s met with a stranger – a pretty hot stranger, at that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Company, free of charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://twitter.com/minsungficathon">MINSUNG FICATHON</a>, for PROMPT <b>P062</b></p><p>The original prompt: person A belatedly realises they forgot/lost their wallet and person B, a complete stranger, comes to the rescue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung observes as the distant rollercoaster rides towards the highest point before dropping, chasing after the wind so fast it leaves his head spinning, even though his feet are safely planted on the ground. It excites him, as much as terrifies him, and he can’t wait to get onto one himself.</p><p>It’s been months since he last visited <em>District 9,</em> last time being in March when the amusement part first opened after winter. Now, just a few weeks into the end of his semester, he’s finally ready to throw the caution to the wind and enjoy his favourite place to the fullest.</p><p>Freaking <em>finally</em>.</p><p>The couple in front of him finally walks away, swinging their linked hands in content.</p><p>Jisung steps forward when called by the cashier, requesting a half-day ticket for students. The cashier nods, requesting his student ID card.</p><p>It takes him a moment to sling his backpack off his shoulders, and another to unzip the right section. Jisung’s palm dips inside only to come out empty. He frowns, unzipping the larger section and rummaging through his belongings, peeking inside to get a better view of his wallet.</p><p>He finds nothing, so he reaches for the smaller pocket again, frantically grabbing at everything that stands in his way – but no luck.</p><p>He sweats, wondering how to approach the embarrassing situation, and he also panics because he’s <em>fairly sure </em>he took his wallet with him, which means it could have gotten lost on his way here. Which is very unfortunate, given that he came here by train rather than a car.</p><p>
  <em>How is he supposed to pay for a train ticket back home, anyway? maybe there's still some change left in his pocket. </em>
</p><p>The cashier fakes a cough, and Jisung feels his cheeks heating up as he looks up from his bag, ready to open his mouth and apologise, when another voice interrupts him.</p><p>“Make it two, please.”</p><p>Jisung beams at the stranger in shock, half-expecting to see a classmate, maybe one of his roommates kindly offering their help. Instead, he’s met with a stranger – a pretty hot stranger, at that.</p><p>The cashier takes his money without question, printing out two identical tickets. Jisung can’t blame him for the lack of interest – as long as they pay, they’re customers like everyone else in the line.</p><p>But it does pique <em>his </em>interest, now shamelessly staring at the man beside him, observing as he tucks his leather wallet back into the pocket of his chesterfield coat. It doesn’t go unnoticed for long, and soon the man is sending him a wink, a playful smile poorly hidden.</p><p>“Sorry for being late, the traffic was awful,” he says, absolutely nonchalantly, and before Jisung can respond, he’s grabbing both of their tickets, bowing to the cashier, and tugging them away from the gates.</p><p>He follows closely after the man, letting himself be dragged towards the closest ride. It’s a regular rollercoaster, and he’s not really fond of the wild performances that leave its current passenger screaming, but he wants to at least thank the man before they part and never meet again so he lines up behind him, nevertheless.</p><p>“Hey, um,” he speaks up, hoping to catch his attention.</p><p>The man looks away from the ride and beams at Jisung in excitement. “This one is my favourite.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, it looks neat,” Jisung hastily agrees, taking yet another breath to brace himself but the man isn’t done talking, apparently.</p><p>“I come here every year, but I’m never brave enough to take it. I always chicken out of the queue, then return at the end of the day,” he continues. “I take a ride then, already shaken up from everything else around.”</p><p>“It’s fairly wild but it doesn’t go as high as the others, so I’m doing good.”</p><p>“I’m glad it doesn’t, I hate heights,” Jisung admits.</p><p>“Me too!” The man laughs, his eyes crinkling into moon crescents. Jisung might have died inside a little watching them sparkle. “I’m Minho, by the way.”</p><p>“Jisung,” he returns, and wills himself to finally, <em>finally</em> say thank you – he must look rude by now – but Minho doesn’t give him a moment to breathe, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him forward.</p><p>“The ride is here!” he chimes in excitement.</p><p>They get onto the ride, scooting towards the further end of the line and sloshing against each other, pressed from knees to shoulders. Another set of people get into their line before the metal railing closes and the rollercoaster sets off.</p><p>Any chances of small talk are brushed off the table as soon as the rollercoaster hits the first steep turn, ripping a loud scream from Jisung’s lungs. Minho follows shortly after, screeching right into his ear as he leans close to hide his face in Jisung’s shoulder.</p><p>He gently nudges him off with a whine of ‘<em>hyuuung’ </em>that leaves his mouth before he can process his words – he flushes right after, remembering the circumstances. He’s not here with his roommates, he doesn’t even know the man’s age. Close to his, that’s for sure, probably older by a few.</p><p>Minho doesn’t seem to notice, being entranced in the ride itself. He probably doesn’t notice either when he places one of his palms atop of Jisung’s as he holds onto the it for dear life.</p><p>Jisung refuses to mention it when the ride ends, and Minho lets go without a word.</p><p>They shuffle towards a close by bench, both plopping down on it, drained of energy. While Jisung takes a moment to recharge, though, Minho is already buzzing with excitement in no time.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get on another one!” he nudges Jisung’s forearm. “The shooting stands are nearby!”</p><p>Jisung glances in the general direction Minho is pointing at, he can make out the distant mini games stands. When he visits with his roommates, they spend the most time lined up at the <em>Aqua Shooter</em>, beating each other’s high scores.</p><p>Jisung’s wallet regrets the seemingly innocent challenges, but it doesn’t stop him from coming over again and again. Last time, he manager to snitch the plush unicorn before Changbin even got his turn.</p><p>“Wait, but you’ll have to pay again,” he remembers. He sweats, thinking about the amount of money he <em>doesn’t even have</em> being owed to a stranger. Nah, not a good financial plan if you ask him.</p><p>“Yeah, and?”</p><p>Minho doesn’t seem very bothered by the idea of paying, though.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung absolutely <em>aces</em> the shooting games, and he loves seeing Minho’s smug smile disappear after he challenges the younger to win them a cat plushie.</p><p>“For hyung,” he teases Minho, but the man accepts his new possession without collaborating further, spare for a soft <em>thank you</em> that has Jisung’s heart squeezing uncomfortably tight.   </p><p>They move on afterwards. Minho basically drags him around to try out each attraction, from the Haunted House that has Minho’s tiny hands clutching Jisung’s sleeve, through an alligator ride that ends in a pool and leaves them soaked wet.</p><p>It’s summer, so it doesn’t really matter – but the shock was not welcome.</p><p>They head towards the Ferris wheel next, and Jisung considers reminding Minho of their fear of heights but the man just shrugs him off. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Well, it’s anything <em>but </em>fun, at least to Jisung, who hopelessly clings to Minho’s sleeve as the wheel takes them higher and further from the stable ground. The basket they’re standing on appears stable enough to carry a few more than just two people, but the way it gently swings with the motion makes Jisung feel sick to the stomach.</p><p>He keeps his eyes closed for most of the ride, but then he peers them open when he feels Minho’s hands clutching to him. The older’s eyes are shut just as tight, feeling Jisung up blindly.</p><p>“Tell me when we get to the top,” he mumbles, almost as if he could sense Jisung’s eyes on him.</p><p>Jisung nods, and though Minho can’t see the motion, he takes it as a yes.</p><p>It’s hard to look around and not fall into survival panic, but with Minho’s body beside him, it doesn’t feel as unbearable as it normally would. And the view does get pretty as they reach the top stages.</p><p>“Hyung,” he whispers once they’re about a few meters away from the very top, squeezing his arm as a signal, in case the older got carried away in his thoughts.</p><p>Minho flutters his eyes open, and Jisung tries hard not to coo out loud at the slightly confused, slightly wary expression that crosses his features before he falls into impression. Jisung joins him, tearing his eyes away from his face to take in the view. “Isn’t it pretty?”</p><p>“I can see my car down there,” Minho giggles. “Or well, I hope that’s my car. They all look the same from here, anyway.”</p><p>“I can see the ice cream corner, we have to check it out after,” Jisung muses. <em>Levanter Café, </em>and the newly opened <em>Sunshine Ice Cream </em>are his favourite spot for weekend hang outs. It’s crazy how close they are to the park. <em>Oh, </em>it’s not like Minho will follow him around after the day is over.</p><p>He’s about to point out the nearby lake, just barely visible from behind the trees, when Minho squeezes his arm again – on instinct, he turns to face him.</p><p>And is met with Minho’s face. Very, <em>very </em>close to his.</p><p>He didn’t realise how close they were until now, and the realisation brings warmth to his cheeks.</p><p>“The lake, hyung,” he stumbles out a little belatedly, suddenly finding the view way more friendly than anything happening on the ride. Thankfully, Minho is distracted easily.</p><p>After the not-so-fortunate ride, they settle on visiting the hall of mirrors. It doesn’t have many visitors, which makes the narrow space bearable.</p><p>Jisung appreciates Minho’s reflections more than his, and it only concerns him a little that he keeps focusing on the sharp cut of his nose and immersed eyes more than anything. Fortunately, the funny shaped mirrors provide a distraction to the building tension in his chest.</p><p>“You look like an absolute fool here, look!” he almost laughs his head off at the distorted image of Minho’s body, and is even more pleased to see Minho’s cheeks heat up at the remark.</p><p>“You don’t look so fine yourself,” he quips back, pointing at the mirror behind Jisung that makes his legs appear even thinner than they are, while his chest turns into a pizza cone.</p><p>“Finally a mirror that appreciates my shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>They would have continued their path around the fairy tale castle and towards the swinging pirate ship, would it not be for Jisung’s stomach grumbling and directing them towards the food court instead. Minho just laughs and pulls him along, musing about what to get.</p><p>Jisung’s attempts at picking the cheapest food are also swept off the table, and he ends up with a regular burger and medium fries he shares with Minho, upon his request.</p><p>“Thank you, I don’t even want to see my paycheck now,” Jisung groans, mouth full of the delicious food – who would have thought an amusement park food court serves such good meals.</p><p>Minho hums, ignoring the comment. “I’m glad we’re having fun.”</p><p>They are. Jisung is having the time of his life, if he’s being honest – aside from the crushing weight of his heart sometimes, when the sun catches just right on Minho’s cheekbones. Maybe he shouldn’t be panicking, but then again, he probably owns Minho thousands of won by now.</p><p>“You know what would make it even better?”</p><p><em>Getting back my money, </em>the possible ending plays in Jisung’s mind, along with an image of him begging on his knees for mercy.</p><p>“Getting to know each other a bit,” Minho says instead. “If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh,” he responds dumbly. Minho laughs at the lack of reaction, so he musters up some coherency before he speaks up again, cheeks probably caught aflame. “I’m Han Jisung, and I study music.”</p><p>Minho responds with an amazed hum. “I’m Lee Minho, and I dance. That’s pretty close.”</p><p>“What do you do other than that?”</p><p>“Paying rides for cute students,” he deadpans, then bursts out laughing at Jisung’s horrified expression. His giggles shouldn’t be as endearing as they are. “I’m joking.”</p><p>“Well, what an entertainer.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Minho shakes his head. “I can’t be funny on purpose, I’m also not good at acting in general.”</p><p>“Well, I will inform you that I’m the king of entertainment,” Jisung says smugly.</p><p>Minho simply nods. “I can clearly see that.”</p><p>It’s hard to tell whether he’s being serious or joking again, but he doesn’t crack into a laugh like before, so maybe he’s being honest.</p><p>“What do you think I am like?” Minho inquires, suddenly. “From what you’ve seen so far.”    </p><p>“Uh, pretty direct, and demanding,” Jisung jokes, recalling each time Minho dragged him somewhere without really giving him an option to refuse. Not that he would, anyway. “Blunt.”</p><p>That’s how it all started, too – stepping into someone else’s business. Not just for his own entertainment though, that seems to be no more than a side effect. “And you’re really kind.”</p><p>Minho smiles, shyly, “I just saw an opportunity, so I took it.”</p><p>“An opportunity?” he echoes.</p><p>Minho looks uncharacteristically flustered now, fiddling with his fingers and stretching the sleeves of his coat past his palms. A blush spreads from his neck to the tips of his ears.</p><p>“Look, a cute young man is all alone and distressed at such a romantic destination,” he explains, slowly, stumbling over the syllables when he calls Jisung cute. “Who <em>wouldn’t </em>take that offer?”</p><p>“That…” Jisung trails off, stunned. “That actually sounds mean put into words.”</p><p>Oh. Now he’s gone and ruined it, good job Jisung.</p><p>Minho shrinks further into his coat, and when Jisung observes his fingers, he notices they’re flushed, too. His eyes are wary, uncertain – he looks like a frightened animal.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way,” he assures Minho, working up the courage to place his palm atop Minho’s hand. “It was really nice of you. God, I’m stupid for wording it that way.”</p><p>Minho smiles softly, and it’s all it takes for Jisung’s heart to melt into a warm puddle.  </p><p>“So, um, can I count this as a date?” he inquires, hesitantly. <em>God, does he want it to be a date. </em> </p><p>“Only if I get your number after,” Minho smirks, and he offers a smile of his own in return, feeling the temperature in his cheeks rise. His heart isn’t much better, keeping up with loud thumping.   </p><p>“Sounds like a deal, then.”</p><p> </p><p>The sun is already setting when they see each other off at the gates. Minho leads him towards his car, but Jisung insists on not taking the ride – if he catches the same train as before (which is easy, only two vehicles are assigned to this route), there’s a chance to find his wallet again.</p><p>Minho looks disappointed, so he rushes to explain his choice, and before he leaves, he offers his number.</p><p>Minho happily holds out his own phone. “Will you call me once you get home?”</p><p>“Mhm, might take a while though.”</p><p>Minho winks, pocketing his phone as he slides into the driver’s seat. “I’ll be waiting, then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone concerned for Jisung’s wallet, he left it at home!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/anknown_an">Find me on twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>